No Problem, Everything's Fine
by MisplacedObject
Summary: After defeating the Grigori, Enoch conceals his feelings and returns to work as scribe. Lucifel, on the other hand, is not so content. Warning: Slash 3


**A/N: I LOVED this game. Freaking Armaros and his dancing self were amazing, not to mention it was beautifully drawn out and designed. Not to mention Lucifel talks to God on a freaking cell phone. How awesome is that? Speaking of Lucifel, he and Enoch make for a good pair, am I right, or am I right?**

_Lucifel watched as the blonde man walked down the path he now traveled with a smile. He was odd, for a human. Well, maybe odd wasn't the right word. He hadn't come across such a human like Enoch in his very, very, very long life. He was the only one who had captured his interest, the only one that ignited something in the Archangel. Ah yes there was something different swimming inside him something new. And he wasn't completely sure about how he felt that part._

_ Enoch broke out into a sprint. The white armour clearly visable even from the distance Lucifel watched from. The blonde rose his heavanly weapon, the Arch, high above his enemy .It's blue light sliced through the martyr without effort as he brought it down. _

_"Almost there Enoch." Lucifel said to himself._

"Beautiful." Lucifel whispered to himself as the memory faded away. Yes, he missed those days. When he could watch the humble scribe engage in battle, the white armour covering his perfect body, shielding it from harm. But now, since he had completed his battle, he weilded only a pen. He was coveredback in his white robe, his time consumed only with his books. How he could be so content with going back to scribbling over a desk after of all that happened to him? Lucifel didn't know, and it drove him crazy.

It had been only a week since the battle between Enoch and the Grigori. And even in a weeks time, the Archangel could still not work out his feeling. Conflicted as he was, he was sure he should not be feeling it, whatever _it_ was. But after watching Enoch engage in battle after battle, after being by his side for so long, it was no suprise the human had grown on him. Yet, it was a bit more than that. Of course it was, other wise he wouldn't be looking for any and every excuse to see Enoch.

"What to do, what do." Lucifel huffed as he leaned back against the white pillar beside him, trying to collect his thoughts. _What am I going to do? _He thought, _I've gotten myself into a mess, God knows how I'm going to get myself out of it._ If only he go to God. It'd make things a hell of alot easier...speaking of which..

"Hello." Lucifel answered the phone with slight hesitance. Geez, he had impeccable timing.

"Yeah, pretty boring." Lucifel sighed, thinking back to Enoch, again.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why wouldn't he be, I mean he's not complaining...not that I've seen him lately."

"No, I'm not lying. I haven't talked to him since-"

"No, you're right, you're right. He _has_ been in my thoughts lately, I admit it."

"You really want to know?" Lucifel sighed, running a hand through his hair. How could he _not_ expect God to know something was wrong, he was God after all.

"I don't what it is. I just feel it, everytime I think about the kid. It scares me a little, but I think I..I think I love him."

"Yeah. I know, I know it's wrong. He's a human and I'm an Archangel. but what did you expect? You're the only perfect being that ever existed." Lucifel smiled at the joke before continuing,"I don't know, how do you think he feels?"

"You think I should find out, eh? This my reward for all my hard work?"

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" Lucifel chuckled before hanging up. He now had new business to attend to. God had just given him his blessing to pursue a human.

Lucifel found Enoch just where he expected, seated among the vast piles of books. He waited a minute before entering the room, taking in the sight before him. The glorious hair, the smoothe, tan skin. He was just itching to touch him, to run his finger through his hair. But, all in good time.

"Enoch." Lucifel said, taking a few step towards the blonde.

"Lucifel." The blonde put down his pen and turned to face the black clad angel.

"Still writing your heart out huh?" Lucifel strode over to the desk, sitting on the edge. He picked up the black leathered book Enoch had been writing in and turned it over, flipping through the pages. He stopped at page when he saw one of the fallen angels name written in cursive at the bottom. "Armaros? Doing a bit of free writing are we now?"

"I-" The blonde hesitated before blushing slightly.

"No need to explain. I won't tell. In fact, I just got off the phone with you know who. And, it turns out I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. But first, promise me, that for the rest of the day, you'll forget all about Armaros. Okay?"

"No problem."

"Good" Lucifel leaned closer to Enoch, his lips inches away from the others ear, "Now, I want you to close your eyes and picture in your mind, somewhere secluded, where no one could ever find us. This suprise I have for you, is meant for only you, after all." Lucifel whispered. The blonde nodded, and closed hiseyes.

"Have you thought of somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Good." Lucifel put an arm on the others shoulder and snapped his fingers, leaving behind the scribes old desk and books.

In an instant, the two were transported to where ever Enoch had thought up in his mind. Lucifel landed gracefully on his feet, extending a hand to catch Enoch just before he landed on his arse.

"So," Lucifel said, looking over the area he re-created from Enochs thoughts, "You chose this?" Enoch only nodded, smiling as he stood next to the angel.

"I like it." Enoch said, taking in the fresh air. He had thought up a place he encountered earlier in his quest, when he was first searching for the grigori. A small lake, surounded by a rich green forest. He had found it beautiful.

"I do too. Nature can be very calming." Lucifel turned and faced Enoch. He was just glad there was no reminder of the fallen angel."I take it you want to know what I've got for you, don't you?"

The blonde nodded, eyeing the archangel carefully as he paced back and forth.

"Enoch, before you, I hadn't much interest in humans. In fact, I couldn't care less about them. But when God sent me to watch over you, when he told me why you were embarking on your quest, I couldn't help but be the least bit fascinated by you. And, overtime, I found myself learning from you. Human emotions I didn't care for before. I started feeling these things, and I didn't know why. Then, suddenly it struck me, there was something about _you_, you had a certain _Je ne sais quoi_ about you." The archangel stopped, and took a step closer to the man before him. He smiled at how short the other was compared him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Enoch, you sparked something in me," Lucifel let his hand slide down Enouchs arm, and put it around the mans waist, pulling him closer, "And I don't want it to go out."

Without waiting for a response from the blonde man, the Archangel placed his lips on Enochs, taking in the softness of his lips. Enochs eyes widened with suprise and shock as the angel deepened the kiss. He didn't know how to respond, he hadn't been kissed before. Thankfully, the angel pulled away, a smirk proudly displayed on his face.

"What?" Lucifel asked, placing his forehead to Enochs.

"I-I've-"

"Never kissed before?" Lucifel smirked, his lack of knowledge was charming, cute even. "Well, I haven't either. But I guess the difference between you and me is I have unlimited knowledge at my fingetips."

"I guess so." Enoch whispered, his blue eyes pouring into the red of Lucifels.

"Enoch, what I was saying before, you understand what I meant, don't you?" When Enoch didn't answer, Lucifel cupped Enochs cheeks, giving him a small kiss before explaining. "I love you, Enoch. That's all."

"Lucifel." Enoch whispered, his hands grabbing the angels wrists.

"You do love me too,don't you?"

"Yes." Enoch smiled, his heart pounded in his chest. He had waited for this, ever since he saw the archangel waiting for him, after all those years of being frozen, lost in the darkness.

"You're too much Enoch." Lucifel smiled, kissing Enochs cheek, then moving down to his neck. He could feel the man shudder at his touch, and he wondered if Enoch knew where he wanted this to go.

"Enoch, I want more from you than I have right now." Luficel ran a hand through enochs gold hair, "But only if-"

"Yes." Enoch interupted, his smile widening as his own arms slithered around Lucifels slim waist, "Take it."

Without another word, Lucifel slid his hands under Enochs white robe, taking in how soft and smoothe his bare chest was. He pressed his lips to Enochs neck one more, this time biting softly at the beautiful skin. He smiled when Enoch took in a sharp breath, tilting his head as he enjoyed the angels kiss. Lucifel pulled away and pressed his lips once again to Enochs, this time sliding his tongue in, experimenting with the younger man.

"Nows a goodtime to learn to kiss, Enoch." Lucifel whispered as he pulled away for only second before going right back to devouring the others lips.

Enoch found himself melting into the kiss. He didn't even notice Lucifels hands sliding the robe off him, exposing himself entirely. Enoch pulled away from the kiss and looked down. He blushed violently as he saw he how hard he had become. Lucifel chuckeled, bringing Enochs eyes back up to him.

"No need to be embarrassed Enoch, it's quite impressive." Lucifel snapped his fingers and in an instant he was as bare as the man before him, "In fact, I might even be a little jealous."

Lucifels hands wrapped around Enoch once more as the angel pulled him down to the ground slowly, lying him down gently on his back on the soft grass. He straddled Enoch, taking the blonde mans hands and holding them above his head. He kissed Enochs forehead, then his lips and continued down his chest. Enoch smiled let the angel continue to kiss him as he pleased. Suddenly, he felt a hand wrap around his member, and he let his head roll back.

"Ohhhh" Enoch let out a small moan at the angels touch. .Lucifel only smirked at the response he elicted from Enoch. It was going to get better, that much he could promise.

"Lucifel!" Enoch screamed and arched his back as the angel brought him closer to finishing.

"Yes." Lucifel moaned, thowing his head back as he continued to push deeper into the human beneath him "Scream until your throat hurts, say my name until it's all you can utter."

"Lucifel!" Enoch shouted again, his hands digging deeper into the angels skin. He was close, God he was close. He neededmore, more of Lucifel. As if reading his mind, Lucifel steadied himself and pushed harder into Enoch. He wanted to see what his face would look like as he was encased in ectsasy and swam in pleasure. Oh, he would do just that, he was so close to finishing, Enoch would be too, just a little more.

"Lucifel," This time his name came out as a whisper as the blonde tried to catch his breath. His pleasure filled eyes fluttered open once, meeting the red eyes of Lucifels that stared down to his before closing again as reached his climax. "Oh god, Lucifel!" Enoch cried as he came, releasing his grip on Lucifel as he was overcome with pleasure.

"Enoch!" Lucifel cried,coming and collapsing atop Enoch. He lay there for a few seconds, still, listening to Enochs heartbeat and heavy breathing before raising his head to take a look at Enoch. "Am I too heavy, because this is pretty comfortable."

"No Problem." Enoch said, giving Lucifel a kiss, "Everythings fine."


End file.
